One Shoot de Hannival y Anny 2 (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Anny Casannova le dará una sorpresa a su esposo vestida de una manera muy especial...


_**LA HISTORIA COMO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA.**_

**SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Hannival y Anny (18)**_

_**"Mamá Noel"**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Me mire en el espejo del armario que estaba la habitación y sonreí abiertamente. Estaba lista.

Tenía puesto un traje rojo de falda con los bordes de peluche blanco, unas medias blancas hasta por arriba de la rodilla, unas pequeñas botas negras, y me había hecho dos trenzas en el pelo y las había atado con dos lazos.

Me había maquillado con sombras rosas, y puesto un poco de rubor, también me dibuje unas pecas en las mejillas con un rotulador y por ultimo me pinte los labios de rojos.

Ahora solo faltaba lo último, cogí de mi tocador el gorro de papá Noel y me lo puse. Ahora sí, ya estaba lista para ir a buscar a Hannival y darle mi regalo.

Camine a la puerta de la habitación y abrí la misma, por alguna extraña razón todas las parejas de la casa Casannova estaban ocupadas, y era lo mejor no quería que nadie me viese así, solo Hannival.

Baje las escaleras y fui al despacho de mi marido.

Golpee tres veces, como siempre lo hacía.

-pasa Anny –al escuchar su voz sonreí y entre.

Hannival estaba detrás de su escritorio mirando algo, estos últimos días estuvo muy ocupado.

Cerré la puerta y me acerque despacio.

-¿Cómo sabía que era yo? –murmure.

-porque yo lo sé todo mi niña –dijo el con esa voz tan suya.

Levanto su vista del escritorio, y me miro fijamente. Sonreí y mordí mi labio llevando las manos a mi espalda y mirándolo.

Hannival me recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Al llegar de nuevo a mis ojos hizo una sonrisa y apoyo su espalda en el sofá.

-acércate –ordeno.

Despacio me acerque hasta quedar frente a él.

Hannival acerco su mano a mi falda y tomo la misma con sus dedos.

-muy bonita –dijo y tuve que sonreí –una _mamá Noel_ muy sexy

Me sonroje y mire mis manos.

-¿alguien te ha visto?

-no –susurre.

-mucho mejor.

Mordí de nuevo mi labio y levante un poco mi vista. Hannival me miraba fijamente, su mirada era tan penetrante, los tatuajes de sus patillas y su cuello resaltaban. Tuve que juntar mis piernas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto Anny? –dijo él con la voz ronca.

-pues tengo una idea –susurre.

-¿Qué idea? –dijo el sonriendo.

Lo mire fijamente, y me arrodille frente a él, lleve mis manos a su pantalón el cual desabroche y baje junto a sus bóxer, su miembro estaba erecto, entre abrí mis labios y deslice mi lengua por su glande. Pude escuchar como gruño, abrí más mi boca y comencé a introducirlo poco a poco como él me había enseñado.

Comencé a chupar, duro y fuerte deslizando mi lengua por la longitud de su miembro. Mis manos estaban en mi espalda, y con mi lengua también daba pequeños golpecitos a la punta, capture entre mis labios su glande y lo succione con fuerza volviendo a introducir su miembro a mi boca.

Hannival llego al orgasmo, y se corrió en mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y saboree a mi marido, deslice mi lengua por su miembro limpiando el mismo.

Retire su miembro de mi boca, y sentí como Hannival me cogió del brazo sin hacer fuerza e hizo que me levantase.

Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba boca abajo sobre el escritorio, sobre un montón de folios y papeles.

Mire a mi marido, y él me estaba levantando la falda del vestido.

Gemí levemente al sentir como rasgaba mi ropa interior, y abrí mis piernas al sentir como Hannival acariciaba mi sexo con la palma de su mano.

Arquee mi espalda apoyando las manos en la mesa y gemí fuertemente.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Levante mi mano y azote el trasero de Anny haciendo que ella volviese a gemir. Tuve que sonreír y tomándola de las caderas me introduje en su trasero con fuerza gruñendo roncamente.

Anny apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y elevo su trasero, sonreí y embestí de nuevo contra ella bajando la parte de arriba de su vestido.

Sujete sus senos con mis manos tomándola con fuerza, Anny no dejaba de gemir. Pellizque sus pezones mientras no dejaba de moverme. Mi niña llego al orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Embestí de nuevo contra ella llenándola por completo y me corrí nuevamente en su interior.

Acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre roncamente.

-te amo mi niña –mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella giro su rostro y me beso en los labios.

-yo también te amo –susurro sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta fue golpeada.

-¡FUERA! –Rugí.

-duque quiere hablarnos –dijo V y se fue por donde vino.

Salí de su interior y arregle mi ropa. La ayude a incorporarse y arregle su ropa también.

-ve y espérame en la habitación que no he terminado contigo mamá Noel –dije.

Ella se sonrojo y miro sus manos asintiendo.

-está bien –murmuro.

Se acerco y me beso en la mejilla. Camino a la puerta y salió del despacho.

Mi niña era hermosa, y solo era mía.

* * *

_**Esperamos sus comentarios para este oneshoot, como tambien le deseamos que terminen bien el año y comienzen el nuevo de la misma manera. Saludos. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
